The present invention relates to the general field of arcade games, and more particularly, a columnar race game.
The present invention consists of a game that involves players shooting water, air, light or any other equivalent means at a target where activation of the target causes an entire column to rise. The first player whose column rises to a predetermined level is deemed the winner of the game. The present game is unique over known columnar games in that:
1.) it causes the rising of the entire column; PA1 2.) consists of a unique glow rod and platform configuration; PA1 3.) is comprised of a unique motor/pulley mechanism for causing the column of the present invention to rise; and PA1 4.) utilizes a counter balance to allow the use of a low power step motor.
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.